The Competition Of Man's Power
|-|1973 version = The Competition Of Man's Power (男は力で勝負する Otoko wa Chikara de Shōbu Suru) is an episode from the Doraemon 1973 anime. Plot Nobita, Suneo, and Gian are discussing about "Whose parents are stronger?" in the Open Lot. Neither Gian nor Suneo give up. Nobita also told that his dad would crush a stone with a fist. Dad disliked the because it was unreasonable. Doraemon who saw it took out the Lying Beak. If you put it in your mouth and tell a lie, you can realize any unreasonable lie. In front of everyone, Dad crushes and destroys the stone with a fist. Suneo who saw it wants his father to do the same thing. He realized that his dad was scared to divide a plank. "Wow! Wow! Mom!" yelled Suneo. "Oh no, poor little boy, do not worry...I will do it! Actually, I had karate in my school days" said Suneo's mother. She jumped high in the sky and kicked the plank. It is only the father of Gian who left with this. Gian will bring him to the Open Lot in the evening and told Nobita to wait. It's evening. A Gian's father whose height is about half that of Gian comes in in judo uniform. It is the clay pipe of the Open Lot the objective. Naturally, he can't break it. Nobita begs Doraemon to use the Lying Beak with Gian's father. However, it does not come out easily from the pocket. Father's hand will break as soon as you do not do it! "Alright! Already good! Dad!" Gian can not stop crying and stopping his dad. "No, I can not put a shame to you" replied his dad. Finally, Doraemon found the Lying Beak. The splendid clay was damaged due to its effect, and Gian's father received cheers. "Gian's dad also worked hard" said Nobita. "I will break this steel frame, please look." said Doraemon. He jumped high in the sky, but the Lying Beak detached from his mouth. At the end, Doraemon got numbed by hitting the steel tower. Characters *Doraemon *Nobi Nobita *Shizuka Minamoto *Takeshi Gouda *Suneo Honekawa *Nobisuke Nobi *Gian's father *Suneo's mother *Suneo's father *Tamako Nobi Gadgets used *Lying Beak Audio clips Trivia *The audio of the episode was partially found by the NicoNicoDouga user ポッカコーヒーUCC. Gallery Video 日テレ版ドラえもん| Screenshots only. |-|1979 version= The Lying Beak (ソノウソホント Sonousohonto) is an episode from the Doraemon 1979 anime. Plot Characters *Doraemon *Nobita Nobi *Nobita's Dad *Takeshi Gouda *Gian's father *Suneo Honekawa Gadgets used *Lying Beak Trivia Videos 大山版ドラえもん 第74話 ソノウソホント 1979.06.26 |-|2005 version= The Lying Beak (ソノウソホント Sonousohonto) is a episode from the Doraemon 2005 anime. Plot Characters *Doraemon *Nobita Nobi *Nobisuke Nobi *Takeshi Gouda *Gian's father *Suneo Honekawa *Sawuro Gadgets used *Lying Beak Trivia Videos |-|American English version= Dad's Day Off (originally The Lying Beak) is a episode from the U.S. English version/dub of the Doraemon 2005 anime. Plot Using a gadget, Noby makes his father do as Noby wishes. Characters *Doraemon *Noby *Toby *Big G *Big G's father *Sneech Gadgets used *TruthBeaker English dub edits Trivia Videos Category:1973 anime episodes Category:1979 anime episodes Category:2005 anime episodes